Death and Destiny
by recarv
Summary: Kazuto got the first game for the brand new NerveGear. The game is called Destiny, but soon a terrible turn emerges. (I do not own Sword Art Online or Destiny. These works belong to their respective creators. I am not making money off this story.)
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Kazuto!"

Silence.

Suguha sighed before running to kendo practice. She really missed her 'brother'. He never even spoke to her anymore.

Meanwhile...

Kazuto sighs, turning the case over and over in his hand. Destiny for the NerveGear... He slipped on the NerveGear, starting up Destiny. He chose to be a Hunter, a class based on speed. He chose the human race, giving himself a long face and long hair. He verifies everything and enters the game. He spawned in at the tower, the essential starting city. He looked around, finding the gun smith immediately. He sprinted up, buying himself a scout rifle. He slung it on his back, before a human with red hair ran up to him. "Yo, you look like a beta tester! Can you help me out?" Kazuto casually says, "Sure... Klein?" Klein yells, "Yes!"

Several painstaking hours later...

Klein sighed, raising his small hand cannon. 'Come on Klein, you gotta kill one Dreg..." Klein whimpered, responding with, "They keep shooting my balls!" Kazuto popped out of cover, killing two dregs with his scout rifle. Klein sighs, "I gotta go, I ordered a pizza. See you... Kirito? Bye man! "Yeah, bye!" Silence. "Kirito, there's no log out button." "Yes there is, it's right... Oh..." Suddenly their vision go black. They wake up, standing in the tower, their helmets off. A large figure appears, cloaked in white with no face.

"Hello gamers. I am Akhiko Kayaba. I made this game, destiny. I trapped you here so I could rule like a god, and trying to stay realistic, when you die in game, you die in real life. To escape, you need to beat all 10 planets, including the Moon. There are 10 bosses on each planet, and defeating all of them will grant you escape. Also, check your inventories." Kirito looked, finding a hand mirror. He looked at it, before his vision goes black again. He suddenly reappears, looking at.. himself? "Wait! Klein!" He looked at a scruffy guy with red hair. "Kirito? you're... young." Akhiko finishes. d"Good luck players... And have fun." A few screams from the crowd. "What?" "You bastard!" "No!" Kirito just started walking, prepared to go to the fields and hunt dregs. Klein yells to him, "Wait Kirito! Where are you going?" "Going to level up." Klein sighed, before walking to find his guild.

Kirito dashes through the destroyed cars, outside the city, shooting a Vandal. "I can survive!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito dashes towards the Cosmodrome, Hoping to find some dregs to kill. He checks his ammo, before running towards a group of Fallen consisting of 4 dregs, and a captain. Rattling off a few shots, 2 of the dregs fall. The captain starts firing, shaking the ground near him. A dreg shoots, getting a lucky shot on his visor. The visor, now cracked, makes it near impossible to shoot another dregs, stabbing the other with his knife. Now for the captain. He sprints towards it, slashing at its eyes. He then bolts behind it, jumping on its back and releasing a flurry of stabs to its head. It finally falls, and Kirito levels up. He chooses a grenade, before moving to more dregs.

After a few hours of leveling, Kirito now has access to his Arc Blade. He moves to head back to the city, when a Reaver Captain ambushes him. He gets forcefully shoved into a car, his health dropping to yellow. He runs, before an explosion hits at his feet, knocking him down. His vision blurs, and then several loud sounds come from all around. He looks up, the Reaver Captain being shredded by a shotgun. A girl in a Warlock cloak runs up, meleeing the captain, ending it. She runs to Kirito, helping him up. "How hurt are you?" The Warlock asks, helping Kirito up. "In the yellow." The Warlock makes him sit down while muttering something like, "Warlock battle recovery is better..." Kirito sighed, watching the figure teleport back to the city.

A few days later...

"Alright!" A man named Diavel yells, a blue armored titan with a mean looking pulse rifle on his back. "We found the first boss on Earth! This creature is called a Fallen Arch-" Diavel is interrupted by an orange hunter. Diavel asks the orange hunter, " Kibaou, what now?" The orange hunter- Kibaou- responds, "Those damn Betas took the good hunting spots, leaving all us noobs to die! They should forfeit all their glimmer and items!" A large titan with green armor steps forth, staring Kibaou down. The green titan then says, "Those Betas compiled this guide that is on everyone's Ghosts. Yet people still died!" Kibaou huffs, sitting down, the green titan sitting next to him. Diavel then keeps speaking. "Alright! This boss is named the Devil Archon! He uses a grenade launcher and sometimes a melee attack! He is near the ruined Cosmodrome! Alright, the battle plan says to send titans first, having hunters snipe the Archon. Warlocks need to switch out with the titans when it gets rough. Questions? Everyone group up, then!" Kirito sighs, looking around and finding that same warlock, still wearing her helmet, in the tower. He scoots over. "Hey, wanna group up?" The Warlock responds, "Sure." A window pops up. 'Asuna would like to start a fire team with you!' Kirito clicks yes, getting up and walking towards the exit of the tower. He finds a hotel in the city, sleeping there.

"Alright!" Diavel yells. "Remember the plan!" Then they open up the rusted doors. Silence. Then thumping, and finally a huge Archon climbs out of a hole in the wall. It yells out a battle cry, charging the titans. Most panic, except for the green titan from the meeting. It starts meleeing its legs, mixing in shotgun blasts. The hunters open fire, hitting the head, the critical point. Kirito throws another cylinder into his Duke Hand Cannon amidst the fire of snipers. He then takes aim, before noticing a wounded titan about to get smashed. He activates Arc Blade, Dashing toward the Archon. he starts slashing like a madman, depleting its health slowly. He continues, until he runs out of super. "SWITCH!" Then the Warlock switches in, delivering a shotgun blast. Kirito then sends another cylinder into its face, and he gets the last attack bonus,called "The Cape of Night". He dons the cape, but not before Kibaou starts yelling. "You knew the boss' attack patterns, so you could get the last attack bonus! You're a cheating beta! A Beater!" Kirito responds curtly, "So I am. I'm better than those Betas. So don't include me with them any more, alright?" Kibaou stands, shocked. Kirito takes his leave, the entire crowd flabbergasted by what Kirito just said.

(Author's note: I'll be trying to update more frequently. Midterms and a writer's block hit at the same time, and I'm still trying to get over this writer's block. Sorry about yet another short chapter. I'll try to break away from the main story, and now I'm just setting up things. Also, should Kirito have duel Arc Blades or Thorn and a legendary handcannon? Thorn is an exotic, I would look it up if you don't play Destiny. I'm leaning towards the duel hand cannon route. That's all, Wiedersehen!)


End file.
